Disney Land
by Jinja the Ninja
Summary: After viewing some pictures with Rhodey, Tony gets a sudden urge to visit disney land...follow the adventures of him Pepper and Rhodey on a 3-day disney vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hi. Im a 16 year old girl.

So if anything seems weird, that's why.

)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from marvel or Disney. (

Summary: after viewing some pictures with Rhodey, Tony gets a sudden urge to go to Disney Land. ( tony is not Iron Man in this time)

( I live in florida and im more familiar with Disney World Resort, but since Tony lives in California I have to write of Disney Land. I don't think that anyone has written anything like this sooo here we go! My first iron man fic.)

--

Rhodey, who had some free time, decided to hang out with his best friend Tony down in his work shop.

At first they were just talking until Tony decided to work on the hot rod. Rhodey just sat there watching Tony work underneath the rod when he remembered something.

"Hey Tony, im gonna use the computer for a second. Alright?"

"Sure, whatever…"

Rhodey spin his chair around and opened up the internet on the computer. After a couple of minutes Tony realized how quiet it got. He heard Rhodey just typing on the keyboard and a few clicks of the mouse. His curiosity got the best of him…

"What are you doing??", Tony asked, pushing himself from underneath the hot rod.

"Looking at some pictures my cousins sent me from their vacation. They went to Disney Land" Rhodey said, not looking away from the computer.

"Disney Land?" Tony stood up and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands.

"Yeah, you know, Disney Land. Its up in Anaheim."

The truth was, Tony totally forgot that California is home to Walt Disney's greatest theme park. Another truth was that Tony has never been to a Disney park. " I wanna see!" he said.

"huh?"

"Your cousins pictures. I want to see them". He walked over to where Rhodey was.

Rhodey put the pictures on the slideshow. As the pictures were rotating, Tony was not paying attention to the family posed on them. He was looking at the back round of the land. There was the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the different rides like Pirates of the Carribian, Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, Space Mountain, Matterhorn Bobsled, Indiana Jones and so on. He also noticed most of the famous characters, Mickey and Minnie mouse, Goofy and Donald and so on.

"Hey Rhodey, whos your favorite Disney cartoon character?"

"Hmmm…", Rhodey thought for a second, " Simba the lion."

"Oh. Nice."

"How about you Tony, whos your favorite character?"

"…Stitch."

"Stitch?"

"Yeah! You know, the fluffy blue alien dog…thing."

"Oh yeah. Right."

"Hmmm…I wonder…", Tony drummed his finger against the table, " JARVIS! Ask Pepper who her favorite Disney character is!". Pepper had been upstairs working on e-mails. Tony and Rhodey waited for her response.

"Probably likes Tinker Bell" Rhodey said.

" I think she'll like the little mermaid girl" Tony guessed.

JARVIS came back on. "Ms. Potts' answer to your question is: WALL-E."

"WALL-E?"

"Ugh. That gay little robot…"

Moments later the sound of Pepper's heels were heard as she came down to the work shop. She pushed in the code and entered. "What was with that question Tony?"

"We were just wondering", he said, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. Pepper crossed her arms and noticed the computer screen filled with pictures. "What are you guys looking at?"

"pictures my cousins sent me from there Disney Land vacation", Rhodey replied.

"Ah. That place is so wonderful. I used to always go there with my mom. I love it" Pepper said leaning over to see the pictures.

"Yeah," Rhodey said," that place never gets old".

"the both of you been there?" Tony asked.

They both nodded. "Hey Pepper whats your favorite ride!" Rhodey asked turning to her.

"I always loved Pirates of the Caribbean."

"really? I like the Thunder Mountain."

"well…if your talking about thrill rides…I would say Matterhorn Bobsled or Splash Mountain."

Tony bit his lip. He looked back at the pictures while Pepper and Rhodey talked about their adventures in the Disney Land park. It all looked like fun. Now he wanted to go there himself. He never went there as a child because his father would never take him.

It would be fun to go there with Pepper and Rhodey.

" I want to go to Disney Land!" he announced.

--

This is suppose to be a one shot. But MAYBEE… I might make a small story out of this. I dunno yet.

Please review!! Tell me what u think. Should I go on or not?

Thanks for reading!

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Day 1: part 1

AN:

Ok so I think im gonna keep going on with this story. Thanks for those who reviewed!

I saw Tropic Thunder. Hilarious! Robert did an awesome job.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel or Disney

Day 1: Part 1

"Tony what are you so worried about? You are the one who planned this vacation for us!" Pepper asked Tony as they got out of their hotel. "The damned kids…and _we _planned this vacation" Tony muttered. Tony did not like kids. He couldn't turn back now. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey had planned a 3-day vacation at the Disney Land Resort and Pepper made sure that no paparazzi will be around. The 3 of them were staying at the Paradise Pier Hotel. Day 1 they would go to Disney Land park, day 2 Disney Land California Adventure, and day three Downtown Disney. ( I wish I could afford this).

Rhodey turned to Pepper, "Sure brings back some fun memories right?". She smiled brightly. "Yeah". Pepper was glad that Tony wanted to visit this place. If not she would have never had enough time to come back here. Tony looked around curiously. "How do we get to the damn park?" Rhodey and Pepper gave each other a quick glance. "The monorail," they both said. Before Tony could say anything Rhodey and Pepper grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the direction they were suppose to be heading to.

"Come on Stark. Don't lag behind".

"Yes. And keep hold of our hands. We don't want to loose you now".

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony blinked once. Twice.

There was a family of four sitting across from him. A father and mother with two little annoying kids. The little boy was wearing a mickey mouse hat while the girl wore a goofy hat. They were both bouncing 

up and down tugging at their mother's shirt. "MOMMY!" the little girl cried, "I wanna ride the teacups first!"

"Okay dear"

"NO" the little boy cried, "I want to ride buzz lightyear!"

"Okay, we will ride both" the mother said loosing her temper a little.

"But we're riding the tea cups first, right?"

"Nooo. We're riding buzz lightyear first"

"teacups!!"

"Buzz lightyear!!"

"TEACUPS!!"

"BUZZZ LIGHTYEAR!!"

"MOM!!" they both yelled.

"Dave!" the mother yelled at her husband, "A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE!". The father sighed. "Kids be quiet before your mother throws a bitch fit."

"DAVE!"

"Whats a 'bitch fit'" the kids asked.

The monorail stopped and the psychotic family hopped off. "Wow" Tony blinked. The three of them got off the monorail and looked across Main Street U.S.A. There was the famous statue of Walt Disney holding Mickey Mouse' hands. There were carts with balloons, excited visitors filled the street, and there was even a horse pulling a trolly. Everything looked old fashioned.

You know that magical feeling you get inside when you visit a magical place. The feeling you get when you finally realize '_oh my gosh I'm at Disney land!'_. The sense of release. The sense of excitement and joy. The sense of feeling like a child all over again!!

Well, Tony Stark did not have that feeling.

He put on his sunglasses and crossed his arms, "Well…here we go".

Will Tony ever feel that magical feeling?? Who knows??

Sorry if this chapter is so short. I'll try to update A.S.A.P

Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

xoxoxoxoxox


	3. Day 1: Part 2

AN:

THANKS REVIEWERS!! Without your support, this story would not be possible.

It's going to take some time to update so sorry for the delays. School here just started and hurricane Fay won't leave us alone. It sucks.

Disclaimer: I own nada from Marvel and Disney!

Enjoy!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Day 1 Part 2

Tony walked slowly behind Rhodey and Pepper looking around taking in everything he saw. They were still in Main Street U.S.A. Both Rhodey and Pepper are looking the map deciding were to go first. Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He turned his head and saw people crowded around and taking pictures with a group of Disney characters. There was Minnie and Mickey, Pluto, Baloo, Cinderella, the Beast, Capt. Hook, Tigger, Buzz Lightyear, and Stitch…

_Stitch!_

And Tony silently ditched Pepper and Rhodey, running off to see Stitch.

"So…we'll just start at Adventure Land and make our way around the park from there", Pepper said to Rhodey. "Sounds good to me. What do you think, Tony?". No answer. "Tony?" They both turned around and, sure as hell, Tony wasn't there. "Tony!" Pepper squeaked "where the hell did he go?" Rhodey tapped her on the shoulder, "Um…there he is". They both turned their attention to the group of characters and saw Stitch patting Tony on the head. "Oh" Pepper gasped. She took out her digital camera and they both made their way through the crowd.

"Stitch!" Tony had to turn his head all the way up in order to see the fluffy blue alien's face. Stitch patted Tony on the head and ruffled his hair a little. "Ah" Tony looked around "oops. I think I lost Pepper and Rhodey" he said out loud. He turned back to Stitch. They both shrugged, crossed their arms and watched the kids run around, sadly dragging their parents behind. Tony flinched when he heard the familiar voice of the psychotic mother on the monorail…

"DAVE! Control our children!!" she yelled as her two idiot kids ran around frantically to each character. It was only a matter of time until they get to Stitch. Tony needed to escape. But where to? Then he heard Rhodey "Yo! Asshole! You cant just walk off like that!" _Thank god_, Tony thought to himself. Rhodey and Pepper made their way to him and Stitch. Pepper pulled her camera up, "Say cheese". Stitched quickly pulled Tony up in a tight bear hug leaving Tony with his arms pinned to his sides. "Cant…breath…!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The group did some sightseeing around adventureland and went on the Jungle Cruise and IndianaJones. Afterwards they to the New Orleans area and got online for Pirates of the Carribean. "So Tony", Rhodey started, "are you feeling the magic?" Tony pouted "Hell no. I hate these lines. They are…too crowded and too long" Pepper and Rhodey laughed. "Stop whining Tone."

The line moved up. "I actually liked these movies" Tony marveled "Captain Jack Sparrow is…amazingly funny…but weird, but still funny."

"Tony, _you're_ weird…but only Rhodey and I would know that" Pepper said as the line moved deeper into the dark, damp cave. Soon enough they reached the end of the line and got on the ride. And when they got out Tony was satisfied.

Tony knew where he wanted to go next. Splash Mountain. "What about the Haunted Mansion?" Rhodey asked as he was literally being dragged behind Tony who was now leading the way. Splash Mountain could be seen from where they were walking. "Uh…we'll come back down to ride it after we…ah ride Splash Mountain" They quickly made their way around the crowd and got in line. 45 minute wait. It was hot outside so it would be nice getting wet. And luckly for them there were no pesky kids around in this ride. Probably a few but it was mostly teenagers and adults. " 'The Briar Patch'…" Tony read aloud. He examined the pictures of the fox and bear trying to catch the little bunny. "That poor thing". Pepper turned around when she heard a group of people coming up the line to fill the space behind them. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the familiar faces. "Uh…Rhodey, Tony. You may NOT want to see who just decided to join us." The two of them slowly turned their heads.

That damned psychotic family.

Tony's fingers twitched in annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me. What the fu-"

Rhodey and Pepper grabbed Tony by both his arms and pulled him further up as the line moved. "Just ignore them" Pepper suggested. "B-but…those kids…they are so loud and annoying and that psycho lady…and the family…and and WE are stuck in this line with THEM and…and…ugh…I wish they would just explode! Gah!" Tony clenched his teeth together, "Where's the damn magic in this?!" Pepper growled "Ignore. Them." And so they did. Well at least they tried to.

"Mommy!" the girl cried, "I don't wanna ride! Its too high and scary!"

"ha! You chicken!" the boy teased.

"Shut up!" the girl push the boy into the railing. Their mother sighed heavily, "please you two, calm down. And sweetie it's not scary at all." Her husband chuckled a little, "Right. A story of a bear and a fox chasing down a little bunny is not scary at all." The lady growled, " But at least they are singing that zip-

a-dee-do-da crap. That's fun loving". Her husband still chuckled. "DAVE! Don't scare her! You're scaring her!"

"You know what? There is not even seatbelts or a lap bar"

"Mommy!"

"DAVE!" she slapped him on the shoulder.

The line moved up. Tony shoved his hands deep into his pocket and rolled his eyes. "Oh thank god. There's the boats." He sighed in relief and turned his head back a little only to meet the gaze of the little boy. " Hey, I like the sunglasses on your head mister!" Tony narrowed his eyes, "okay…whatever" he muttered. He turned back to Rhodey and Pepper.

"Tony, you should try being nicer to kids. Who knows, you might marry someone who wants kids." Pepper said as they got on the boats. Tony and her sat together and Rhodey sat behind them. "Eh..not going to happen anytime soon". Luckily they got separated from the family. Tony put his head back, closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit until that zip-a-dee-do-da song came on. "My ass is wet!" Rhodey complained. Tony and Pepper laughed at him. "And these little characters look ugly" Tony said. Pepper turned to Tony, "Im going to be holding on to you while we go down. I get these stupid butterflies in my stomach while going down." Tony bit his lip and nodded. He looked over the edge of the boat and touched the water with his hands.

"Oh. Where will the camera be? We should pose for the picture!" Tony chirped.

"It will be to the…right. While we're going down." Rhodey replied, "oh here we go." The boat started its way up the dark cave. Pepper scooted closer to Tony and held his arm. "Don't fall off" she warned.

"huh? _You're_ the one holding on to me!"

Rhodey leaned forward, "Hey you know that one time there was this dude that leaned forward while going down and he fell off and died!!"

"WHAT!" Tony and Pepper squeaked. "Oh here comes the drop. Hit your pose!" Rhodey said patting both of their heads. And they went down, Pepper and Tony screaming hugging each other and Rhodey laughing all the way down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxxo

They were wet. No. they were soaked. And it felt good in the summer heat. Tony had to keep moving his hair out of his face. The on-ride photo was cute. Tony and Pepper hugging each other and Rhodey sticking his tounge out at the camera. Rhodey leaned over and whispered something to Pepper. She giggled and nodded. Tony noticed this. "Hey what are you two-" he was cut off when Rhodey and 

Pepper grabbed his wrist and dragged him. "Tony…get ready for some torture!" Pepper said slyly winking at him. Tony swallowed hard, "Pepper you minx, she-devil. What are you talking about?"

"look forward and find out."

Tony turned his attention forward and then his eyes grew wide.

Winnie the Pooh Adventure.

"Ah…guys…NO!" Tony cried.

"Hey, you made us miss Haunted Mansion. Now I want to ride Winnie the Pooh." Rhodey laughed. Tony could already see the crowd of children in the area.

"No. No. Nuuuuu!" Tony squeaked. He tried to stop but they kept dragging him. "Come on Stark, behave yourself"

"Ah. Ah. Not that kid treatment thing again."

"Then come on!"

And they headed to the bright colorful building marked "Winnie the Pooh Adventure .

A.K.A: Tony's Torture Chamber …

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxo

What awaits Tony in the ride? Wait for the next humorous chapter.

I like to thank my cousin for giving me ideas for this chapter.

Review please! Thanks for reading


	4. Day 1: Part 3

AN:

Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you for your awesome reviews my readers! They keep me alive and running. I enjoy writing this story. I'll try my best to update asap!

And thanks to my cousins. They are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not have the awesomeness to own Marvel or Disney!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Day 1: Part 3

In Winnie the Pooh Adventure, in the line, Tony put his sunglasses on so he could try not to see anything in the dark building. But the neon colors were too bright. He knew for a fact that he was going to escape before they could get him on the ride. It wasn't just the children that was getting him annoyed. It was also the music playing. The damn Winnie the Pooh song:

'Deep in the hundred acre wood where Christopher Robin plays  
You'll find the enchanted neighborhood of Christopher's childhood days  
A donkey named Eeyore is his friend and Kanga and little Roo  
There's Rabbit and Piglet and there's Owl, but most of all there's Winnie the Pooh.

Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff  
He's Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Willy nilly silly old bear'

If Tony couldn't stand the line then he sure as hell wouldn't stand the ride. Then on the side wall, on the other side of the railing, he saw a door. It was cracked a little open and read: _Exit: Employees Only!_ Tony grinned a evil grin. This was his chance to escape. "Tony?" Pepper saw that look on his face.

"Ah", he started, "LOOK OVER THERE! THE YELLOW PANDA IS CHOCKING PIGLET!!"he pointed to the opposite direction of the door. And when Rhodey and Pepper turned in surprise, Tony ducked under the railing and dashed to the door.

He had successfully escaped.

"TONY!!" Pepper and Rhodey shouted. But he was long gone. "oh that dumbass" Rhodey growled. Pepper laughed "Desperate times comes for desperate measures. Right?".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tony walked through the white hallway. "I don't think I'm in Disney Land anymore." Then he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it, completely forgot he had it on him. Luckily it didn't get wet. He flipped it open to read the text message Rhodey sent him:

_Yo dumass! Ever heard of the saying birds of a feather flock together? If u didn't want to go on you should have said something. And Winnie is not a panda! Anyways we should be outta here in about 5-10 mins. Wait for us at the gift shop outside and Pep says she actually cant believe u did that, u sly dog, but then again u r tony stark, u can do about anything. See you soon. DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!_

Did Rhodey text fast or what? Tony sent back a reply message:

_I would never b in a flock wit u guys not after u try to torture me like that. JK. But I DID say I didn't want to get on. Ur the dumass. And that yellow fat ass looks like a panda. well I will be waiting for u guys then and I WONT get into trouble. and tell Pep I said…bonglesmirf. Wat ever that means. C ya soon._

And Tony made his way out of the building and into the bright sunswiftly like a ninja without being caught by any of the workers. He went to the gift shop, dodging some of the running children. He walked slowly through the store with his hands behind his back. Over by the counter there were maps of the park and Tony grabbed one. He opened it up to scan through it, to see what other rides might interest him. _Thunder Mountain . Matterhorn. Space Mountain. _They all looked like fun. But then he saw a ride, in the Tommorrow Land area.

Stitch's Great Escape! (AN: I know that Disney land does not have that ride but the Disney world over here in florida does and for Tony's sake, let there be Stitch's Great Escape )

Tony couldn't help a smile spread across his face. Then he felt someone suddenly grasp his shoulder and pull him back.

"Hey Tone! You missed it!" Rhodey said half laughing.

"Yeah", Pepper giggled," This kid sitting behind us was crying because he thought Pooh drowned in the pot of honey. It was hilarious!"

Tony smiled. "Look" he held up the map and pointed at the Stitch ride. "oh yeah. That ride was new. I never rode it" Pepper said, "we'll save that one for last." "Sounds good to me. I want ice cream!" Tony chirped. And so the trio went on to explore more of the park. They got some ice cream, and went on the 

haunted mansion. Afterward they traveled up to Frontier Land and got on line for Thunder Mountain. Tony had another ice cream bar.

"Ah! Ah!", he pressed his palm to his forehead, "brain freeeeeze!! Ow. ow"

Pepper and Rhodey stared at him then started laughing.

"Laughing at me when I'm in pain? You guys are mean."Tony whined, still trying to recover. "Aren't we suppose to be a supportive flock?" Rhodey raised an eyebrow, "You said that you didn't want to be in a flock with us." Tony frowned. The line started to get crowded. It started to get tight and packed causing Pepper to push up against Tony. "Shit" she muttered and looked up to see Tony's dark eyes staring down at her, "Hey…Pepper". Rhodey was pinched somewhere, "I cant move!" he complained. Tony wasn't listening to him. His senses were driving him crazy, especially with Pepper this close to him. All he had to do was dip his head and…

The line suddenly moved forward and the three them let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Damn. That was uncomfortable" Rhodey said stretching out his arms. Tony and Pepper both nodded "Very…uncomfortable".

They eventually got to the end of the line and rode the ride, which was really fun.

The trio headed upwards to Fantasyland. Tony didn't want to ride most of the rides but they eventually went on Peter Pans Flight, Dumbo the Elephant and Alice in Wonder Land. Tony started to complain. He wanted to ride the Matterhorn Bobsled, which was right in front of them, but Rhodey and Pepper kept dragging him away. "Come ON you guys! The Matterhorn is right there!"

"We'll ride it Tone" Rhodey said looking away from him, "just one more ride then we'll go on it"

"Which ride?"

"It's a Small World" Pepper chirped.

"Small World?"

"Yup. It's annoying but entertaining at the same time."

"Entertaining?"

"Well yeah, the song is at least. But it's a ride that everyone has to ride every time they visit"

"eh…ok if you say so…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were on Small World. Pepper and Rhodey were right. It was annoy but entertaining. And by the time the colorful animatronics sang the song for the third time Tony memorized the lyrics and sang along.

"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears

Its a world of hopes, and a world of fear  
Theres so much that we share  
That its time we're aware  
Its a small world after all

There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world

Its a small world after all  
Its a small world after all  
Its a small world after all  
Its a small, small world"

Pepper and Rhodey kinda stared at him the whole time. When they got off Tony immediately ran to Matterhorn. "Huuuuuuurrryyyyyy" he yelled as he ran through the crowd. Pepper put her hands on her hips and sighed, "well…he didn't have to run like that."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So what will Materhorn be like? Find out in the next chapter.

That's all you get for now. I'll try my best to update asap

And

Review? Please? Let me know how im doing on this? Thankies!!


End file.
